1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and a device for playing a multimedia, and more particularly, to a method and a device for displaying an image associated with music when the music is played in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as a digital audio player, a smartphone, a tablet PC, a smart TV, etc., have been widely used as devices for playing multimedia. These electronic devices may play various types of multimedia files such as music, an image, a video, etc.
Also, although multimedia files are not stored in an electronic device, streaming media may be played in the electronic device through the Internet or the like. As network technologies are developed, types and amounts of digital media that a person may access through electronic devices, have been huge.
When music is played in an electronic device, the electronic device may be embodied to display an image or text associated with the music such as an album cover, lyrics, tag information, etc. of the music so as to enable a user to experience more visual and auditory senses and better understand the music.
However, the album cover of the music is not sufficient to promote the user's understanding of the music.
Also, since the lyrics or the tag information of the music are displayed as text to the user, the user has trouble with recognizing and understanding of the text and consumes much time.
The user may enjoy a video such as a music video of the music through the electronic device to acquire abundant visual and auditory experiences and a deep understanding of the music. However, when a video file, such as the music video of the music is played in the electronic device, a disc capacity of the electronic device may be wasted due to large file size of video files.
When the video files are played in the electronic device through streaming from the Internet or the like, waste of the disc capacity may be less wasted. However, when the electronic device is connected to the Internet through a mobile communication network, the user may be burdened by huge data usage. Although the burden of data usage is slight to the user, the video file may not be smoothly played according to a speed or a state of a connection to the Internet. When the video file is not smoothly played, music that the user wants to enjoy may not also be smoothly played, which may cause an inconvenience of the user.
Therefore, there is a need for a technology that may provide abundant visual and auditory experiences to a user and promote the user's understanding of music when the music is played in an electronic device.